Parasyte: Hormones On Maximum
by Monochromed Blue
Summary: Shinichi is bored at home, and gets an unexpected call. It seems to be a booty call... Contains sexual content and foul language


_Migi….._

_Migi.._

In all due honesty, I hate it when he does this. He falls asleep and no matter what I do he can't wake up. I stare down at my right hand once again to determine when he'll actually wake up. In the meanwhile I should attempt to do something productive. Dad's downstairs mourning over mom's death as usual. It's such a regular routine that I had gotten used to it, every day at 6am dad does this. I walk downstairs slowly so that I don't disturb his early ceremony. As i'm walking my phone starts to ring.

_Its Kana .. _

I didn't really want to answer so I let it ring continuously. Then again there isn;t much to do, dad's mourning the dead and I am starting to feel dead inside because of this dreadful day. So I walk back upstairs and I answer the phone, I honestly don't remember me giving Kana my number. Then again she is a very sly and tactical girl,

_Izumi?_

Yes Kana

_Just wondering are you doing anything with Murano today?_

No, we aren't on good terms at the moment, why do you ask?

_It's just that I wanted to see you, Izumi…_

Fine.

I replied to her so coldly, I always treat Kana like a sideshow. why is it that she always wants to cling to me?

_I'll be at your house by 7am then_

Alright, don't take to long, I have other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>I brush my teeth, wash my hair and I get ready for Kana's arrival. Its 6:59am, where's Kana?<p>

_Ding...Dong…_

I take my time going downstairs but dad already answered the door. "Shinichi! Who is this young lady?" Father exclaims. I merely respond by saying that she is a friend from school and that she's here to help me with a group project. Father nods in approval and we go upstairs to my room. Migi fell asleep at around 5am so he should stay put until 9, this shouldn;t go that bad. "Izumi, how's you and Murano?" Kana says as she slightly puts her head down as if she tried to block the question out of my knowing. Kana, honestly what is your fascination with Murano? You are always asking how me and her are doing, mind you me and her don't even have anything to do with each other! I yelled out, suddenly she seemed frightened by my words. She also seemed relieved to know that me and her had nothing going on.

She blushed so hard at my answer, for once she looked adorable instead of scary like she usuallly does.

_She's always watching me, always following my every move. It's as if im the air she breathes and she needs me, even if im not even in front of her. She always admires me from a distance. _

I pick her head up with my hand, her face is an intense red. The color of her pale skin compliments the rose red in her cheeks so perfectly. I want to devour her, every single crevice of her.

_I want her._

I already know she feels the tension in my body, she's able to feel it anyway. Due to the fact that she has parasytic powers as well. I look into her pool like eyes and I kiss her. I kiss her gently so that she won't be afraid.

_I….._

_Izumi._

"It's best if you remain silent Kana" I exclaim

Neverless, I look at her now naked body, the only accessory she has is her pink earmuffs. I pick up her legs and I look at her labia, I start to play with it and a strange fluid emitted out of it, it was clear and tasteless. She honestly seemed so beautiful. Such a pink labia and a beautifully crafted vaginal area. I start sweating, I don't know what to do at this moment. To my surprise Kana took the initiative and she inserted my cock in her tight vagina. She yelled out in pure pleasure so loud that I had to remind her that my father had still been home.

I start pumping myself into her, I feel everything, my senses are now open. I can feel her moist walls and her cervix, this feeling had been more than pure bliss. It felt better than any other feeling I felt before. Drops of sweat fall on Kana's chest, god I want to tear her apart so badly. I want to teat her in half with my cock. Her nipples are hard , I can't stop gazing at her slender body. I then thrust harder and I end up going deeper into her vaginal area, she stands up. And she offers to suck me off.

She gets on her knees and she looks at me and my naked body, she looks at the scar in the middle of my chest and she says "you really are heartless", She then proceeds to jerk me off while licking the tip of my penis. She seems so skilled at this, I force her head down so that I can fuck her throat.

_Ughhh…_

Honestly it would have felt better if it were Murano. I want to ruin her innocence as well, but for now Kana will do. She looks up at me, and I remove my penis from her throat, her face had been covered in my bodily fluids. I enjoyed the sight of it, she seemed happy as well.

We clean up, and we go outside. She then starts to recall everything that happened this morning.

Migi finally awoke and said

_I finally got to witness human intercourse_

_**Migi was awake the entire time, I swear he is such a nuisance!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Well guys I hope you enjoyed this! Parasyte is a new series that was released this fall. I was so stoked to watch it! I just had to write a fanfiction. Even though I always root for Shinichi & Murano, it felt good to write something a bit different. Its been about 1 years since my last story "Deflowering The Sunflower", hope you guys can look at my other fanfics too!_


End file.
